


soft and spicy headcanons for the demon bros+ undateables

by dirtycccat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, GN!MC, Multi, and dumb shenanigans, and other party shenanigans, diavolo having disney karaoke parties, listening to music romantically, the headcanon you didn't think you needed but you did, tw drunkness and tipsiness, tw smoking maybe, tw staying in ur lingerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtycccat/pseuds/dirtycccat
Summary: random soft and spicy headcanons i have of the best boysso far we have:ch 1 special (soft) moments with the demon brosch 2 making mixtapes for the demon bros+ the undateablesch 3 special moments with the undateablesch 4 the demon bros+ undateables showing lovech 5 soft but spicy hcs for the demon bros+ (un)dateablesch 6 the demon bros+ (un)dateables drunkch 7 things that remind you of them w the demon bros+ (un)dateables
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 262





	1. Special (soft) moments with the demon bros

**Author's Note:**

> i posted these on tumblr but thought of reposting them here too since this site is better organized 
> 
> also yes the other fic i'm writing is just this but expanded you guessed it 
> 
> (anyways come say hi on tumblr at @dirtycccat if you want to share headcanons and simp together ;) )

**lucifer**

  * one time you told him in passing you like the kind of music he listens to
  * at first he was surprised, but afterwards he invited you to join him in “listening to some fine tunes” whenever you desire
  * ...so now you have weekly meetings in his study where you both sit in silence listening to records; him, working at his desk, you, reading or doing homework by the fireplace
  * when you get closer you recommend him new records you think he would like and he gets them for both of you to listen to
  * ...this is how you got him into 20th century jazz
  * he lowkey loves it ~~(especially chet baker because they’re both melancholic romantic fools)~~
  * bonus: sometimes you convince him to slow dance with you. this works especially well when you’re both in the mood and maybe a bit tipsy...after a while though, he’s the one that stand up and offers you his hand, inviting you to dance with him wink



**mammon**

  * after taking you partying with him and seeing that you actually like it as much as he does, you become his party buddy
  * asmo joins you as well sometimes, but by 2 am it’s always only the two of you left 
  * ...which is fine since mammon always gets into the funniest drunk party situations
  * joining random party games? stumbling into heated debates about who has the biggest boobs between beel and diavolo? comforting drunk crying demons in bathrooms?
  * he’s done it all and he just keeps getting into crazier and crazier situations
  * but this also means you have the greatest party stories to share after a night out in town with mammon
  * (also he always keeps you safe when you’re with him and makes sure you drink enough water and get into bed ok)



**leviathan**

  * of course when he found out you both like similar stuff, he asked you to watch shows together with him
  * this is how your weekly movie/anime marathon began
  * those nights are all about you, levi, henry 2.0, and watching 2 seasons of anime in one sitting just because you can
  * (you totally live off soda and snacks said days)
  * at one point you convince him that you just have to make pillow forts and put his mood lights inside for the *aesthetic* and that yes that would make this experience even more amazing 
  * when you get closer he makes you a mixtape with all the anime openings, endings and other songs from the shows you watched together, so you can think about the time you shared with him when you listen to it
  * ~~he dies when you surprise him, making one in return too~~



**satan**

  * he likes books. you like books. this is already a match made in heaven. or hell.
  * you hold weekly book clubs where you discuss your latest reads and give each other book recs
  * ...while enjoying some tea by candlelight of course
  * somehow you always end up looking at cat videos online after you finish? 
  * during warm days you turn your book club into a picnic outside with the local cats
  * it’s just you, satan, some books, snacks and tea, and his immortal army of cats
  * after being in the devildom for a while you totally adopt a cat in secret
  * ...until it escapes your room and goes exploring the house of lamentation
  * which means at one point they meet lucifer. and he’s not happy.
  * you make satan behave and give his best puppy eyes together with you until lucifer agrees to let you keep it, but only if you both take care of it
  * congrats nerds you’re now the parents of a furry baby 



**asmodeus**

  * we know asmo is the queen of self-care
  * and that he asked you to join him several times
  * but what if you both share another passion: wine and gossip in sexy lingerie
  * it’s not even sexual; you just get together (post self-care session), put on your best silky lacey lingerie, pour some wine and bitch about stuff with soft music in the background and scented candles lit for the atmosphere
  * you do this weekly now and honestly you have never felt so calm and relaxed in your life
  * needless to say, this turned into one of your favorite past times, and his too
  * it’s just so relaxing?? and great? and you get to feel cute and sexy and confident and just?? free and chill
  * (sometimes you both get too tipsy and either have ugly crying karaoke or sexy lap dance competitions. there’s no in between.)



**beelzebub**

  * when beel asked for a workout partner he didn’t expect that you’d actually want to work out with him
  * but he isn’t complaining
  * you both motivate each other to do your best!! and give 100% during your workouts!!!
  * also sharing those moments after your workout where you feel super energized and giddy?? priceless.
  * after doing this for a while you convince him to try doing stuff together with you
  * so now instead of normal cardio you learn how to dance together
  * because dancing is great cardio 
  * you’re both get to have fun and have a great workout so it’s a win win situation
  * bonus: at one point you convince belphie to join you so now you do dances in 3. which ends up in either some dances with crazy changes of partners or you three holding hands and moving around in a circle, boomer party dance style



**belphegor**

  * he has two passions: sleeping and stargazing
  * but spoiler alert: so do you
  * you get together in the planetarium with a book of astrology and try to name all the stars you can see
  * and learn their meanings
  * ...and by you it really means only you, because he already knows all of this (but he enjoys seeing you being excited about something he likes as well)
  * he tells you all the stories he knows about the stars, sometimes comparing them to the stars from the celestial realm
  * he looks so happy and alive when he talks about the sky, you can’t help but smile at him
  * when you both get too tired to keep your eyes open, you snuggle together and go to sleep there, underneath the night sky




	2. making mixtapes for the demon bros + undateables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true love is making playlists for people you care about so what if you did this,,, for the demon bros (and the undateables)

##  **lucifer**

  * classical music first, soft jazz second
  * lots of angry violin playing followed by soft dreamy piano
  * shostakovich, ravel, chopin
  * probably some opera too? anything that screams old boomer of culture
  * ...and then chet baker and nina simone 
  * (i’m sorry lucifer is a chet baker lover forever in my heart ~~i mean have you heard my funny valentine or i’ve never been in love before or it ‘s always you? please that’s lucifer in love 101)~~
  * bonus: based on his character song i feel like he’d also enjoy lap dance music like two feet (like mammon and asmo) 
  * anything slow and sensual but with a beat



##  **mammon**

  * basically either party music but horny or romantic / feel good rap
  * two feet, chet faker, tyler the creator
  * maybe pop punk???
  * he gives me angry pop punk dude that mellowed out and now sings abt his gf vibes idk why
  * also songs you can serenade him with (or the ones he used to serenade you)
  * lastly, hear me out: disney karaoke (no, i do not accept criticism)



##  **levi**

  * anime openings / endings and movie soundtracks
  * especially if you watched them together
  * (because everyone has a playlist with 2000s animes ops and old vocaloid music for nostalgia)
  * low fi for studying/ no thought head empty just gaming music 9 hours 
  * but instead of studying he’ll listen to it while gaming because listening to a game’s soundtrack while playing another is a power move



##  **satan**

  * jazz lover on a good day metal on a bad day
  * ...or both on a good day because some people listen to metal to calm down so why not 
  * you do you king listen to metallica while sipping tea
  * also ofc he’d love punk for sure since he’s the forever angry teen boyo
  * but i feel like he’d prefer punk bands that aren’t made up of only angry white dudes
  * like against me for example
  * but he’d also like the classics like green day like how can you not
  * did he have a secret emo phase he told you about and you put some mcr too? maybe



##  **asmo**

  * lana del rey ugly crying karaoke when drunk
  * also mitski
  * and fiona apple
  * i feel like he’d do a lot of crying while listening to romantic songs and ain’t that a mood so put a lot of that
  * would probably like a mixtape with side a: sad romantic music only and side b:songs to strip to 
  * bonus: another mixtape with broadway showtunes because we need a theatre kid in this family
  * he would probably like heathers, legally blonde, mean girls ya know the feel good musicals you can jam to 
  * (can you imagine asmo singing welcome to my candy store? now you can you’re welcome)



##  **beel**

  * workout music
  * gorillaz and feel good music like abba
  * is he the type of person that works out to rap or techno music? we don’t know 
  * he probably likes whatever is high energy and keeps up with his workout
  * but would also jam out to abba
  * likes soft i wanna sleep piano asmr? ya know music you listen to when you’re feeling soft and calm
  * which he can listen to w his twin



##  **belphie**

  * whale noises
  * rain against your window while you’re trying to sleep by the fireplace 9 hours asmr
  * dancing queen but you’re drunk in a bathroom at a party in the 80s
  * folk rock and goth country ~~(for our cowboy hhehehehe)~~
  * just goth rock ~~(but with him bela lugosi isn’t dead he’s just asleep)~~
  * experimental loud rap like death grips
  * 2005 sad emo music to cry your mascara off to like mcr and fob
  * he doesn’t have any specific taste in music and could listen to anything and he means _anything_



##  **_si_** **meon**

  * canon theatre kid
  * you can’t stop him he likes all the musicals
  * probably into the more romantic ones though
  * rent, falsettos, hedwig and the angry inch
  * ~~i really want simeon to play hedwig idk can you imagine it i cant but would like to~~
  * also hear me out: romantic french music 
  * edith piaf, charles azvnavour, pomme
  * aka artists you can jam out to but also slow dance with your lover while listening to them



##  **barbatos**

  * classical music on the outside, loud metal on the inside
  * he’s that mom that drinks vodka and listens to loud metal for his alone time (you know the vine)
  * hidden theatre kid
  * but prefers the more dramatic and challenging musicals
  * les mis, the phantom of the opera, the great comet of 1812
  * hums the confrontation from les mis while cleaning the castle (both parts)



##  **diavolo**

  * disney enthusiast nr 1 dethrones mammon by a lot
  * you watched all movies with him and now he loves them and demands more disney karaoke sessions with you
  * probably used to classical music
  * but hear me out show him 80s rock and he’ll turn into an american whiskey dad
  * all the dad bands you could think of? he loves them
  * led zeppelin, queen, kiss, you name it



##  **solomon**

  * if you thought belphie had diverse tastes
  * hoo boy
  * say hello to the king of randomness
  * you could put angry classical music followed by metal followed by dad rock followed by fleetwood mac followed by david bowie followed by idk random spanish summer songs on the radio followed by edith piaf
  * and that’d be like his normal playlist
  * listens to anything which means you can go crazy since nothing makes him happier than being properly surprised by something new



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disney enthusiat diavolo and theatre kid barbatos are images i didn't think i needed but now i couldn't see them any other way
> 
> (as always come say hi on tumblr at @dirtycccat so we can talk about what's diavolo's disney karaoke playlist)


	3. special moments with the undateables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember the first ch? as we’ll get to smooch the undateables soon i decided to make an undateable version because,,, now we can,,,, indulge

**simeon**

  * he gives me both sexy librarian and cottagecore wife energy so
  * sending each other cute letters with poetry??? rly romantic and lyrical and cute??? with pressed flowers inside and written with scented ink??
  * but also..... consider this: letter sexting ~~(like the 18-19th century boys and gays but spicier)~~
  * this is ofc followed by trying to out do each other by saying the cheesiest pick up lines in public while others lowkey cant handle you two 
  * ~~also sending simeon rupi kaur memes~~
  * sometimes i forget he’s a theatre boi and then i remember and go !!!!!!!! the possibilities!!!! like imagine:
  * simeon going full singing in the rain with the cute dance?? with a super in love happy face??? also the scene where he’s on a street lamp ~~(i lowekey wanna draw that)~~
  * you and simeon singing a heart full of love from les mis dramatically through the fence of the house of lamentation after he has to leave you and go to purgatory hall (while others look at you like wtf)
  * SIMEON AN ANGEL PLAYING ANGEL FROM RENT imagine,,,,, the wholesomeness,,,,,, singing i’ll cover you,,,,, doing the little dance,,,,,, yes,,,, ~~also simeon with a santa dress doing a backflip from a table is a thing i didnt know i needed till now~~
  * doing the love song from moulin rouge,,, rly dramatically from the roof of the house of lamentation,,, and almost falling down,,,
  * also the cute do you see how great my life is from falsettos but you’re reenacting the soft domestic lesbians part ~~no i will not elaborate~~
  * idk man i just want to reenact all the cute love confessions from musicals w simeon
  * ok im done with the theatre i swear ~~or am? i expect drawings~~



##  **di** **avolo**

  * teaching the best boy human world customs!!!
  * showing him old memes!!! and music
  * also remember when he said he likes the dress sticker because it makes him look approachable? imagine telling him humans make friends by sending memes
  * and watching diavolo send the bros old ass memes
  * “diavolo what’s this confused dog and why are these sentences grammatically incorrect?” “IT’S A MEME LUCIFER” “...what’s a me-me?”
  * and now consider the chaos that will emerge if u get diavolo into disney
  * you can fight me on this but diavolo is the disney dad. he’s the one that picks old 2d disney animations with singing on movie night
  * and then demands disney karaoke 
  * you know at first i imagined lucifer as gomez from the addams family
  * but actually diavolo would be the perfect gomez
  * rich ~~big titty~~ goth himbo? chaotic af? pulls weird ass shenanigans? rly weird collection of items? would get horny in public for their lover and kiss them all over? d i a v o l o
  * ~~diavolo pulling one of gomez’s you know you make me go mad when you imitate a bat horny moments tho (((directed at you, lucifer or both))))~~



##  **barbatos**

  * i have a feeling barbatos is secretly really good at random stuff?? like he has THE weirdest hobbies ever
  * since he gives the vibes of an immortal vampire that has too much time (haha) and just said fuck it go feral (but only in private)
  * which is great because you’d love him to teach you how to sharpen knifes and keep an immaculate knife collection
  * or how to play the the violin while standing upside down like a bat and making a my heart will go on kazoo violin 9 hours cover remix
  * tea parties where you gossip about the shenanigans the other demons get into like old noble ladies
  * i bet he has the driest humour like bone dry so you’d be trying to make him laugh in public by delivering the weirdest lines in the most deadpanned serious tone you can muster
  * (he gets back at you by saying even weirder shit only you understand and making you laugh uncontrollably tho)



##  **solomon**

  * we always talk about how much a shady bitch solomon is
  * but we never mention,,,, how much of a NERD he is
  * like bro to become a fancy ass wizard he must have studied a shit ton
  * we all know sexy librarian satan but what about chaotic romantic 19th century anti-hero nerd solomon?
  * i bet solomon had one of those faust I KNOW NOTHING mental breakdowns when he was younger where he just stopped reading to crying on his open book
  * and then carried on with his reading like nothing happened, but now he was stress reading ~~which mood~~
  * also now you can have spicy nerd moments,,, you know the ones,,,, having heated discussions about books? dissing authors??? making fun of gods and deities ??? reading bad porn in a serious voice??? he’s into that too
  * “ok but bible lucifer was a little bitch”
  * satan from the other room upon hearing you two: ”he’s still a little bitch”
  * the moment you found out you’re both chaotic bastards that went from life is a curse existence is a prison to life is a party and i’m the pinata? you both nodded with respect while looking in each other’s eyes
  * also talking abt memes,,,,,, i bet he’d be down to reenact vines with you while the others go??????????
  * ~~solomon alone has especially the energy of that meme w the kid and dad playing trombone and slamming the oven door you know what im talking about~~



##  **luke**

  * cute baking sessions with your son!!!! giggling while decorating your cakes with cute designs and putting whipped cream on his nose while booping it
  * picnics!!! outside!!! it’s always night in the devildom but you don’t care!!! you also invite simeon ofc and the three of you go full on cottagecore wife picnics with lots of snacks and cold lemonade or tea!! and bring cute poetry books to read
  * pillow forts in purgatory hall!!! you bring all the pillows and blankets you can find and make the biggest pillow fort you can
  * and add christmas lights 
  * and fall asleep way too soon
  * lowkey i want luke and diavolo to bond over their shared love of disney movies
  * like hear me out luke is already bff with barbatos and goes to the castle to bake weekly so what if,,,, he mentioned he likes disney too and barbatos,,,, hinted this to diavolo and now they both debate which are superior 2d or 3d disney movies
  * luke is team 3d diavolo is 2d
  * also he’s the only one who’s excited for diavolo’s monthly disney karaoke night w the demons (although he denies it)




	4. the demon bros+ undateables showing love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought about this for 5 min then had to write it out so enjoy

##  **lucifer**

  * first off you notice he treats you differently
  * and by differently i mean like you’re his favorite ~~child~~ sibling
  * you get away with anything??? and he’s softer with you than with the others ~~(which is canon)~~
  * then you see that?? he keeps buying you stuff you said you wanted when he was present
  * and you’re ofc impressed
  * but you’re more impressed by how **_open_** he’s around you
  * he’ll leave most of his walls down around you
  * which means you’ll get to experience unfiltered lucifer
  * he’ll laugh around you more, make dumb dad jokes, nap with his head in your lap, complain drunkenly about his work and bros, give you sloppy cheeks and forehead kisses
  * ~~you find it rly cute though~~
  * if you’re in the human world he’ll 100% take this chance to send you beautifully written letters asking you how you are and leaving some verses that reminded him of you on the back like a 19th century vampire
  * “dear mc, how is your life? mine is filled with woe and unease since i do not have the light of my life around anymore...anyway here’s a poem about being horny and alone by a 18th century romantic author hope to see you soon, xoxo lucifer”
  * ~~you try to respond in the same way and send him memes on the back instead of poetry (or real poetry depends on your mood)~~



##  **  
****mammon**

  * protective of you 100% will throw hands with anyone that even glances weirdly your way
  * but also wants to show you off? like look at this human!!! this is **_MY_ **human!!!
  * gives you random thoughtful gifts that reminded him of you
  * wants to be around you 24/7 so he invites you to all the events that he thinks you’ll like
  * you wanna party? perfect. you wanna go on a weird ghost stories tour around the city? cool. you wanna waltz in one of those old people parties? he’s already reserved two tickets. you just wanna lay around and nap? he’s already on your lap.
  * it doesn’t matter if you’re in a romantic relationship or not this man WILL serenade you outside your window
  * rapunzel style with an acoustic guitar or with a boombox like a rebel 80s kid
  * ~~anyway here’s toxic by britney spears babe this is for YOU~~



##  **  
****levi**

  * considers you his bff ofc
  * but also at first he’s still really awkward around you and doesn’t really know what to do for you and feels bad thinking only you do things for him
  * until you reassure him you enjoy just being around him so it’s fine
  * he blushes and starts inviting you more to his room to game/ watch stuff
  * at some point he starts buying two tickets to all concerts he goes to and invites you along
  * but also? he asks you what you’re into and starts marathoning your favorite animes/ movies/ series so he can talk with you abt them
  * you feel really moved that he’d do that for you??? like??? bruh...
  * your relationship is basically friends respecting each other and wanting to know each other the best through their passions even if it means getting into some weird shit
  * it’s rly wholesome tho
  * if you’re romantically involved he’ll totally do roleplay as your favourite character and you do the same for him and it’s really cute
  * also imagine: artistic collabs. you make fanart together??? you can program games together???? you do cosplay together??? the possibilities...



##    
**satan**

  * he’ll hate to be compared to his ~~dad~~ brother but he does show how much he trusts you by showing his unguarded side too
  * when he first talked about lucifer without the filter of his nice guy persona you were pretty shocked
  * like he was really going at it
  * but then you realize? he’s just like that when he’s comfortable
  * and it’s not all mean spirited, he just has,,, a strong personality and a lot of opinions about stuff (which you sometimes share with him)
  * but you also found out it’s really fun to gossip with satan
  * since he knows all the juicy gossip from his multitude of ties (he’s sharing the title of gossip queen with asmo that’s why they get along so well tbh)
  * also if you even find a teacher you hate he’ll tell you all their embarrassing moments to make you feel better
  * he also recommends you books and poems and sends you quotes that made him think about you
  * so you sure as heck don’t need to buy books while you’re in the devildom bc he’ll buy you an entire library 



##  **asmo**

  * compliments you without comparing you to himself which is the highest compliment he can give
  * like mammon he’s more into the showing everyone his favorite human around while also protecting them
  * he’ll take you to his parties and gatherings as a guest of honor, he’ll make you meet all kinds of people and open up opportunities for you
  * he’ll be the one that pampers you
  * you’d think lucifer is the sugar daddy of the family but nope it’s asmo
  * he’ll buy you cute clothes, shoes, beauty products everything that he saw and imagined would look bomb on you
  * if you’re not into clothes he’ll buy you art supplies, books, anything you want but he’ll still probably buy you at least some clothes he thinks are cute
  * ~~if you’re romantically involved,,,, he’ll buy other toys for you as well which you can try together wink wink~~



##  **beel**

  * cooks for you
  * no questions asked when it’s his turn to cook he’ll think about what YOU would like to eat first before making something
  * which is??? really touching coming from beel
  * and also means sometimes he’ll make the same dish three weeks in a row and annoy the others while you just get excited bc ??? you get to eat your favourite dish??? again and again???? 
  * thank you beel you truly know how to touch someone’s insides
  * also opens up to you and talks to you about his fears and thoughts
  * expect to get 4 am msgs from beel if he had a nightmare
  * which would end up in you coming to cuddle him (and belphie also joins sometimes)
  * ~~which tbh is that even a thing you can complain about?~~



##    
**belphie**

  * is more baby less murder when you’re around
  * naps on your lap, naps on your shoulder, naps with you anywhere
  * but also let’s you nap on _HIM_
  * besides being soft around you he actually opens up to you too
  * and talks to you about his traumas and issues
  * which he has in common with his twin what can you do
  * so you have weekly cuddle parties with him and beel where you talk about shit and actually make them resolve their issues instead of just,,, ignoring them
  * also if you’re into each other you probably tease each other and flirt really shamelessly in public while the others cringe and or blush at your language
  * ~~are you a cowboy? because i want you to ride me all night~~



## 

##  **simeon**

  * writes you fancy letters with poetry like lucifer, but his ink is scented and his envelopes contain pressed flowers more often than not
  * ~~if you’re together you even do letter sexting if you’re into it~~
  * creates characters based on you in his stories (which you don’t believe even if levi points out you that the two of you are kinda similar)
  * asks you to spend more and more time with him and luke
  * invites you to picnics, reads to you while your head is in his lap, cooks you snacks
  * if you’re a theatre kid too,,, you do musical love confessions too,,, sometimes by just reciting the lyrics of really popular musical theatre songs in a death panned voice
  * ~~cough a heart full of love from les mis but read like poetry through the fence of the house of lamentation cough~~
  * asks you cryptic shit hannibal style like “tell me mc what does it mean to want to be consumed whole by another? is it a desire to become something bigger than yourself or is it related to our need to become one with our loved one like some cultures pointed out before?”
  * you’re either really into his cryptid talk or just roll your eyes and smooch him



##  **  
****diavolo**

  * invites you around to his castle all the time
  * sometimes he even pulls some weird shenanigans just to make you spend more time with him
  * expect tea parties with him luci and barbatos in no particular combination
  * gives you compliments 24/7 even in public
  * remember how he treats lucifer? he’s that for you too but he’s learned from the lucifer experience to focus on complimenting you as a person more than how you look
  * if you’re into pda he’ll touch you all the time
  * if you ever wanted a gomez - morticia romance, here’s your goth ~~big titty~~ himbo that’s way too full of love
  * if you’re lovers expect to be pampered, i feel like? he doesn’t buy a lot of gifts and such because he’s probably tired of material things but he will make time in his busy schedule for you and spend a lot of time with you
  * which means more to him than gifts
  * ~~(we will buy you anything you ask though)~~



##    
**barbatos**

  * actually talks with you about stuff outside rad, the demon bros and diavolo
  * also invites you to alone time tea or wine time
  * where you drink and gossip
  * if satan and asmo are the crowned queens of gossip barbatos is the king of gossip but he doesn’t share his knowledge to most people so nobody knows what he knows
  * but he knows,,,, _**a lot**_
  * and not only that he knows a lot about people nowadays,,, but imagine the things he knows about like historical figures and such,,, 
  * so prepare for story time with barbatos where he talks about how oscar wilde was almost summoned by drunk inccubi during a party once, or how diavolo cried when he was a kid because he sent a letter to caravaggio asking him to paint his portrait and he said no
  * also if you get drunk together expect really energetic talkative barbatos destroying _DESTROYING_ everyone (except diavolo ofc)
  * “lucifer please i once saw you crying because you thought diavolo was ignoring you when you actually forgot to press the send button to your messages ”
  * if you’re romantically involved diavolo will always be first in his hear but that just means you’ll have to invite diavolo along on your dates which just means you’ve got a new lover and a new bff



##  **solomon**

  * he invites you on all kinds of wacky adventures
  * you visit witches, go to weird magical forest parties ~~or orgies if you want,~~ you go travelling the mountains for rare herbs
  * it’s like you’re faust and he’s mephisto ~~haha the irony~~ and he’s showing you another side of the world you never knew 
  * ofc the others know about all this but??? they thought it’s normal and didn’t even consider you know nothing about it
  * but solomon knows what it was like to be just a human
  * and since he likes you he empathizes with your situation
  * he also make you meet all kinds of people
  * since he has 72 contracts and hundreds of years of doing wack stuff he must know some interesting people
  * and now his friends are your friends 
  * i feel like romantic solomon would be just him?? but less shady with you especially since now you understand him better 
  * but also he’ll probably bring you weird shit from his alone expeditions
  * did you ever want the tears of a mermaid? a carnivorous plant that feeds on emotions? a crying portrait? no? well too bad because now you have a room full of weird items
  * ~~...that you love and treasure thank you very much~~




	5. soft but spicy hcs for the demon bros+ (un)dateables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda nsfw so kids look away. tw for drinking and general sexual things.

##  **lucifer**

  * wanting to be protected. and to protect your lover. a comforting hand on the the small of your back. the smell of smoke and cinnamon. the warm feeling of alcohol in your belly. 
  * dinner dates in high class restaurants. feeling hot from wine and your lover’s feet searching yours underneath the table. the inherent erotism of being undressed by your lover, cold hands on warm skin, hot breaths on the back of your neck.
  * tired forehead kisses at 3am. working on the sofa and falling asleep cuddled together. waking up with neck pains in the morning. 
  * worshipping the body of your lover. opening up to them enough to let them worship yours too. accepting softness and kindness. a trail of small kisses filled with promise.
  * leather and lace. pain mixed with pleasure. tied hands. blinded eyes. overwhelmed senses. 
  * surrendering yourself completely and learning love can heal. the excitement of being bare and being caught in your fall in strong and steady hands. gratefulness. 



##  **mammon**

  * the night sky. the warmth of your lover’s skin on top of yours making you forget the coldness of the hood of the car at your back. putting on music to hide your moans but being too loud anyway. 
  * drinking up the gasps from your lovers lips as you ride them from above. letting your body pull out sweet moans with each move. the smell of sweat, leather and high class tobacco.
  * being protective in public. being jealous and calming your lover with sweet words and hot kisses. ending up with your back against the closest hard surface to show them you’re theirs. here. now. and always. 
  * devouring and being devoured. wanting everything your lover has. giving yourself fully raw, naked and without hidden intentions.



##  **leviathan**

  * the shared excitement you feel after coming home from a concert. the kisses you share as a thank you for existing in your lover’s life. for being able to experience so much together. 
  * sharing warmth under the cold water. underwater kisses. feeling like the only people in a vast ocean. salt on your tongue and on your skin.
  * roleplaying as your favorite 2d lover. becoming somebody else for a few minutes and enjoying the change and the excitement that brings. 
  * being able to love another even if you don’t love yourself first. being accepted for who you are. taking slow steps towards loving yourself too. growing together and maturing emotionally. 



##  **satan**

  * kissing behind an open book with the silence of the library around you. sitting on the floor in a hidden nook behind a bookshelf with your lover in your lap as you exchange sweet whispers and secret jokes.
  * exchanging power. being dominated and dominating. showering your lover with kisses on the bruises you made yourself. teasing words, mischievous glances. the delicate brush of fur against your skin. making poetry fueled by desire against burning loins.
  * drinking up tears of anger. finding comfort in your lover’s arms.
  * letting love bring calm and peace. accepting an extended arm to steady yourself in the mist of a hurricane. finally feeling unwavering and alive.



##  **asmodeus**

  * hot neon lights on your skin. the scent of flesh and sweat and alcohol. grinding your bodies together in the need to become one. hot whispers on the back of your exposed neck. ear bites and neck kisses. fucking against the bathroom door hot and fast and hard. adrenaline and alcohol rushing in your veins.
  * soft touches in a bath smelling like roses and the scent of your lover. washing each other’s hair. confessions shared in moments of domestic bliss. cuddling in the water until the skin on your fingers gets puckered.
  * taking pictures to capture the perfect moment when your lover was laying on your silk sheets smelling like dewy petals in the summer. teasing fingers sketching your contours. making love by candlelight. 
  * not having to put up appearances. being seen as more than a pretty body or a pretty face. emotional sex.



##  **beelzebub**

  * the thrill you during a high intensity workout. sweaty post workout kisses. quick fucks in the gym showers.
  * late night snacks that end up in licking whipped cream from your lovers chest. cherry tongue kisses. soft whines slipping between clenched fingers. having to keep quiet in the stillness of the night.
  * the smell of honey and sun warmed skin. licking the melting ice cream off your lover’s fingers. letting them have a taste of their own skin.
  * being eaten alive. soft light kisses and hot lips fanning your flame. curious tongues intertwining. mixing two tastes into one. 
  * being understood on a deeper level. being seen as more than a cliche. being more than just another option.



##  **belphegor**

  * seeing stars on earth. feeling smothered by hot blankets and love. the coldness of the moon on your skin after you sweated out your lust. 
  * teasing fingers on your thigh underneath the dinner table. making elaborate plans for getting away early from parties. ditching them and escaping through a back entrance. innocent lies said with honesty.
  * falling in bed together after a tiring day and remaining cuddled, unmoving and full. the smell of home and fresh bedsheets.
  * hidden moans echoing in an empty room at night. feeling your lungs full of air. finding release. being too lazy to clean your mess and falling asleep in the remnants of your lusty endeavors.
  * forgiveness coming like a soft embrace and a painful burden. finally letting out your tears and letting go. new openings and chapters closed. 



##  **simeon**

  * giggles and soft kisses shared in secret one summer afternoon. the smell of the sun and pressed rose petals. shivering from the tickling blades of grass and the hot pecks of your lover on your naked skin. 
  * soft gasps drowning out the sounds of the nature around you. worshipping your lover’s body and returning the favor in kind.
  * being caught in a summer storm. extending your arm towards your lover and dancing around to the beat of the rain and the rustling of the wind. letting the boom of the thunder and the heavy scent of ozone fill your senses. feeling the warmth of a hand through your wet clothes.
  * complicating feelings that are actually very simple and pure. loving someone you shouldn’t and not being able to go against your heart’s truth.



##  **solomon**

  * movie dates in the last row. wandering hands in the darkness. making fun of the inaccuracies on the screen while your hands aren’t paying attention to what your brain is thinking. making purple out of your blue and pink slushied tongues. giggling after leaving the theatre at night. being happy and dumb and in love. 
  * running away while being chased. sharing the experience of getting away with something. laughing and feeling alive from the adrenaline in your veins. letting your warmed excited bodies become one on a nearby tree.
  * learning together. being teacher and student. sharing secrets. sharing thoughts and ideas. sharing your soul.
  * finding comfort in someone that is like you. being seen in totality. being understood.



##  **diavolo**

  * old castles. the smell of the moon and the wetness of moss. the coldness of stone on your naked back as your loved pushes into you. 
  * the excitement of a new beginning, of a different life. the start of an adventure. sneaking out of a boring public event, hand in hand and laughing.
  * touches on an untouched skin. not being treated like a breakable and unapproachable ice sculpture when you’re actually burning hot. sharing and receiving warmth.
  * reshaping your destiny. escaping fate for a selfish moment. being more than a title or a name. being known as a person. feeling comfortable and secure in the terrifying openness. 



##  **barbatos**

  * stolen glances that become stolen smiles that become stolen kisses. short quickies in the nearest closet. looking at each other with eyes filled with promise as you get out and part ways. 
  * discovering a secret side of someone. teasing fingers. testing limits kept within strict boundaries. exploration.
  * the smile of a good surprise. the excitement of uncertainty and of the unknown. learning to be selfish. learning to take not just to give. learning to do things for yourself.
  * being sought out. being seen. being more than a name after the conjunction and. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to write porn but my soft romantic soul physically doesn't allow it so i hope you enjoyed some soft but spicy headcanons instead. they have probably a different mood than the rest of the chapters but?? i really wanted to write them like this so yeah. 
> 
> (as always my tumblr is dirtycccat in case you wanna simp together fingerguns. also thank you so much for the support thus far?? i always smile as i read your comments so thank you!!!)


	6. the demon bros + (un)dateables  drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for drinking so if you’re not into that yeah be warned. also there’s some mentions of horniness because uhhh,,,ya know

##  **Lucifer**

  * normal soft drunk
  * it’s neither too easy nor too hard to get him drunk
  * also his drink of choice is probably wine really _really_ expensive wine
  * he has a pretty high tolerance but not as high as his party animal bros
  * since it looks like he drinks pretty often if you look at all the alcohol in his ~~mancave~~ study
  * it’s canon he’s a soft drunk??? which,,,, cute
  * but also chaotic af
  * i feel like he just reverts to angel lucifer? the really cute innocent baby that’s also very, very chaotic ( ~~think of lesson 37+ luci which i only saw screenshots of but still~~ )
  * expect him to do a 180: if he’s a stern emotionally constipated dad sober drunk luci is basically him with 0 filters but a lot of emotion
  * he’ll make weird dad jokes, tell people he cares about them, ask dumb dumb questions that he thinks about daily but never voices
  * “ok mc but what is lol actually and why does levi say that all the time. wait why are you laughing… lots of love? ok then I send you lol”
  * prefers to drink with close friends and family only because he knows how he gets when drunk
  * will not admit it but he enjoys being able to feel so?? free and say whatever he wants since he feels like he can’t normally



##  **Mammon**

  * heavy weight hyper puppy
  * he has a pretty high alcohol tolerance probably since he’s into partying
  * also he knows his limits because of past experiences
  * but sometimes limits are made to be broken
  * and once they’re broken oh boy
  * drunk mammon is just him but hyper
  * or more like even **more** hyper
  * i feel like he’d become as excited as a golden retriever on redbull in the first 4 hours
  * dancing with everyone, making crack jokes, getting into weird situations
  * and then if he drinks a liiitle bit too much
  * he’d just break down
  * and cry
  * and be an emotional mess
  * which ends up in him crying over your/ his bros’ shoulder telling everyone he loves them
  * and then end up falling asleep
  * so you have to take turns carrying him to bed and make sure he’s safely tucked in with a glass of water close by
  * you don’t mind though since usually he makes sure you get home safe when you go drinking 



##  **Leviathan**

  * heavy weight emotional drunk 100%
  * another boy that sleeps near a bottle of alcohol so he probably drinks regularly
  * if you’re in your room all day it’s pretty easy to just do it since you’re safe so he does it whenever he feels like it
  * this jealous boy can fake being chill while sober but once you get him drunk expect tears, angry rants, yelling, semi-public mental breakdowns
  * you always end up having to put him into bed while he cries on your shoulder all the while you try to lift this surprisingly heavy boy into his bathtub bed
  * but also since he’s the most artistic of the family I bet sometimes he does art while drunk?
  * you once went to his room trying to return a manga you took and oh no levi is painting a 2 meters ruri mural while he’s in the nude
  * ~~don’t question it it helps him concentrate~~
  * sometimes sad bitch energy mixed with alcohol equals great things
  * he’s also in the lowkey horny drunk category
  * what can you do it happens when you’re a touch starved nerd,,, all alone in your room,,, drinking



##  **Satan**

  * light weight happy drunk
  * two glasses of wine and he’s **gone**
  * remember like all cards with satan drinking? yup he’s a happy drunk
  * if sober he’s like ugh partying is for _nerds_
  * drunk satan just wants to party with everyone
  * and vibe
  * he’ll invite everyone to take group shots, dance all night, do weird shit that ends up being photographed (to his next day hungover dismay)
  * he’s terrible at club dancing but he _will_ be found in the middle of the dancefloor going **wild**
  * expect embarrassing dancing at first
  * but if you want to correct him he won’t say no to dancing with you more,,, _intimately_
  * may or may not grab your hands and start waltzing at some point though
  * (you think it’s great he’s so happy and free so it doesn’t matter)



##  **Asmodeus**

  * heavy weight horny drunk
  * has the highest alcohol tolerance since he’s **the** party animal of the family
  * lmao what did you expect
  * drink of choice is probably devilgrammable cocktails: fun, sexy, colorful ~~just like him~~
  * he’s the definition of babe let’s drink so we can have wilder sex
  * loves how oversensitive he feels while drunk??? and how his senses get overwhelmed
  * will moan out loud if he bumps into a table while drunk no shame, no regrets
  * and dance really lasciviously with whoever catches his eye
  * if you’re romantically involved not only will he grind into you or let you do so with him
  * but expect lap dances
  * if you surprise _him_ with lap dances instead expect to be,,,, rewarded wink wink
  * but if you do something meaningful for him or give him tthoughtful compliments 
  * he will go into his emotional mode and literally hug you and never let go 
  * ...and you’ll have to spend your night in his arms while he tells you all about how he thinks you’re perfect for him and how thankful he is that you’re in his life
  * expect some tears in those moments (that he tries to hide while you casually pretend they’re not there in the first place)



##  **Beelzebub**

  * idk normal tolerance and emotional drunk
  * since he’s **HUGE** it’s probably not super easy to get him drunk but also since he doesn’t really drink much it’s not hard either
  * talks about issues and cries
  * a lot
  * so he doesn’t drink all that much
  * and only does it with his family
  * him and belphie always end up cuddling and falling to sleep together if they both get drunk since they are both emotional messes when alcohol is involved
  * and you join them too if you’re drinking with them



##  **Belphegor**

  * heavy weight emotional drunk but on the angry side
  * like his twin but he probably...drinks more?? he’s such a sad bitch I mean c’mon
  * like his bro he’s an emotional drunk
  * sad crying, angry crying, just crying
  * that’s him that’s what you get into if you tell him to drink with you
  * will get in the stabby mode if too drunk
  * so don’t let him drink too much if you value your and his life 
  * ...rather cuddle him until he gets too comfy and warm and falls asleep 
  * works every time



##  **Diavolo**

  * normal tolerance sleepy drunk
  * is used to drinking because of social gatherings and high class etiquette but he doesn’t indulge often
  * since he mostly drinks with luci, barbatos and you
  * high key prefers sweet cocktails instead of normal fancy drinks
  * i bet if you took him to the club he’d want to try out the weirdest most colorful cocktails
  * and then make barbatos redo them
  * can hold his liquor but he’s still a sleepy boy? like alcohol probably calms him and he’s just so comfortable and at peace he just,,, naps with his head on your shoulder (or luci’s, or barbatos’ depends who he’s drinking with or who’s closest to him at the moment)
  * if he’s in the club though it’s a different story
  * he goes full dad mode
  * doing all the embarrassing dad dances but proudly
  * remember the meme with prince william or whatever in the club? that’s him
  * A+ for effort though he really becomes the life of the party



##  **Barbatos**

  * heavyweight vodka aunt
  * doesn’t really get drunk drunk since he has to take care of diavolo 24/7
  * but once it’s self care day
  * _oh boy_
  * he turns into a single suburbian mom
  * you’d think he’s the sophisticated wine mom but oh _no_
  * closes all doors and windows, puts on a hot bath with scented oils, lights candles, plays soft jazz in the background
  * and then drinks straight liquor out of the bottle
  * (like that one vine)
  * if you’re close and drink together he’ll also talk a lot more than usual
  * and give you fun stories about the bois and diavolo
  * “mc did i tell you about the first week lucifer and his brothers came to the devildom and had to cook for themselves for the first time in their lives? lucifer did not know how an oven works and that you have to close it after you’re done cooking and almost burned the whole house of lamentation down.”



##  **Simeon**

  * light weight spaced out drunk
  * do not give him alcohol unless you want to experience weird random xD simeon
  * physically he’s here, spiritually he’s astral projecting
  * looks the same, smiles handsomely, no change here
  * ...but if you try talking to him he’ll say the weirdest shit like
  * “mc do you think that the stars know that they are loved and we watch them every day”
  * uh idk simeon??? what do you think???
  * if you’re romantically involved he **will** flirt shamelessly, even more shamelessly than usual 
  * because,,, he’s just more honest so he just says whatever
  * people get uncomfortable around you two and end up backing off and leaving you alone
  * surprising enough or not he looks like he’s also a lowkey horny drunk
  * ofc you can’t tell since he’s so chill all the time
  * but I bet you he’s horny inside ~~hornier than asmo~~



##  **Solomon**

  * heavyweight deep drunk
  * this boy has done some drinking in his lifetime 
  * ...since he has whiskey grandpa vibes
  * will say really out of the blue thoughtful things??? which is so not like sober solomon 
  * “mc you remind me of one of the people that meant the most to me they too were here for me and believed in me when no one else did and I have to thank you for that”
  * wow solomon that sure was random since you were talking about how cold it is outside before but thank you i guess
  * fakes being not drunk easily but you can tell the moment he starts speaking that he’s _gone_
  * also looks at you straight in the eyes when he talks to you
  * and sometimes starts giggling or blushing
  * which makes you go??????? solomon are you okay



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know some people get uncomfortable around drunk people but i lowkey love them because they're wack so yeah have this.


	7. things that remind you of them w the demon bros+ (un)dateables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for some unhealthy behaviors

##  **lucifer**

  * an impromptu orchestra concert in an abandoned church. a forgotten off key piano found at the back of an antique shop. tradition worth more than luxury. 
  * the crackling of fire. glittering glasses of wine. changing a vinyl with naked hands, brushing the dust off its hard body. a cold hand touching the back of your neck in passing. whispered words of affection in the ear of your sleeping beloved.
  * running on air. falling with your lungs full of fire. trying to rebel against fate, against the inevitable moment the ground will break your bones for trying to cheat the laws of nature and its gods.
  * the heavy weight of perfection bending you backwards. counting down the moments until it will finally break you. measuring your worth in work, in being good at, in being useful, in being needed.
  * sticking up with family, with rules, with loyalty despite your own desires. acting like you’re the first but always putting yourself second. 
  * being afraid to dare to be selfish and to love. being scared of your own devouring passions. waiting for your beloved to take the first step and running the whole way to finally meet them.



##  **mammon**

  * the fluttering of wings in the silence of a white september afternoon. a sea of crows watching your every move from atop a nearby building. finding a black feather on the ground and keeping it in your pocket for good luck.
  * the friction between leather seats and leather jackets. heavy cologne mixed with the scent of sweat and leather. the purr of a motor. finding a half empty pack of cigarettes in the pocket of your old jacket.
  * winning second place so many times you’ve given up on first. still dreaming of clawing your way onto the top of the podium sometimes. 
  * the heavy burden of capitalism of having your worth monetized. having to constantly show the word you’re worth something. selling your soul for value. 
  * wanting everything you could never have before. overspending, oversharing, overwhelming. being too much but also never enough. 
  * finally being someone’s number one. strong arms holding you while you cry. a reassuring presence, a constant in your life 



##  **leviathan**

  * imposter syndrome. feeling like you’ll never fit in, like you’ll never be good enough.
  * replacing real life with dreams. looking at life from the outside. living inside your head.
  * playing games until 3 am on a school/work night. letting your passions consume you. still feeling guilty of not doing anything measured in money or public approval. calling all your hobbies guilty pleasures because you still care about what others think despite appearances.
  * finding comfort in the solace of the ocean. sitting at the bottom of the pool holding in your breath and your tears. crying in the shower. letting the water wash you clean and reborn. 
  * letting someone in. being accepted for what you are and the little you can offer. vast depths hidden by shallow waters.



##  **satan**

  * rage. pure unfiltered rage. the desire to stand up to authority figures. clenched fists, heavy calming breaths, tightly closed eyes. tears of anger, of not being right, of never being good enough or smart enough.
  * subtle jabs. heavy sarcasm. veiled ironies. cruel eyes and bloody smiles.
  * putting your nose in a cat’s fur and smelling home. holding a small being full of love and feeling fulfilled. finally feeling like you want to protect and not just destroy.
  * having to put a book down after reading a certain line that perfectly described that unknown feeling you’ve had all your life. rereading the same line again and again and feeling the knot in your heart and stomach loosening. knowledge as power turned into knowledge as a way of truly becoming yourself turned into a shelter of understanding guarding you from the anger.
  * swearing in other languages under your breath. reciting poetry aloud by candlelight while drunk on wine and desire. heavy whispers full of hot meanings in the ear of your lover during dinner in languages spoken only by you two.
  * finally getting the happy ending you’ve always read about. finding your anchor. being a better you for your beloved. improving and helping each other with their shortcomings. balancing each other.



##  **asmodeus**

  * perfectly done make up that had you wake up 2 hours earlier than the others. using concealer to hide a pimple or any imperfection. pants too tight to walk in. the sound of heels in an empty hallway. 
  * caressing your desire while taking a hot bath. focusing on carnal needs, on your senses, on what you feel, on the present. drunk kisses. flirting with strangers at moonlit bars. red lipstick stains on blushing necks. 
  * drinking a glass too many despite the warning in your head. drinking to forget yourself. drinking to escape your fears, your inhibitions, your shortcomings. drinking to become the perfect you the others always expect to see you as. but also drinking to be selfish and feel good for yourself and yourself only.
  * the sad knowledge you’ll never be the best ever again. being compared to others and ending up comparing yourself to them. knowing your worst enemy is yourself, but trying to hide that fact with mean jokes and confident airs. feeling afraid of being known, but even more afraid of having no one knowing the real you.
  * beauty at a price. happiness sold for beauty. cruel beauty that devours its worshippers. 
  * the reassuring hands of a stranger holding your hair as you let it all out, the alcohol and the guilt. crying with your head on the cool toilet porcelain after you came home from a party that you thought would help you escape. 
  * help and love coming from where you least expect it. noticing the little things. noticing the person behind the character.



##  **beelzebub**

  * an unknown hunger gnawing at your insides. trying to fill the empty inside but always choosing the wrong meal.
  * feeling satisfied after a good meal on a good day, feeling bursting on a bad one. devouring until you can’t. still feeling empty, still needing to fill yourself up but knowing it is useless.
  * feeling breathless and weightless after a run. being high on adrenaline and feeling like you can do anything. the smell of a sweaty used gym and leather boxing gloves 
  * falling in love so slow and easy it feels like a meeting in the middle of an already drawn path. 



##  **belphegor**

  * living just to pass the time. living for others. living but forgetting how to live. being told to do better, to be better, to just get up and do something.
  * sleeping in. falling asleep at 6 am after a night of insomnia. hearing the world wake outside when inside you’re just going to bed.
  * strong emotions with no release. feeling full without escape. dark humor. saying too much, revealing too much, being to much so you hide.
  * getting away with shit because you’re the smallest and feeling no guilt. 
  * the feel of fresh bedsheets. being covered in a blanket just right. feeling warm and protected in the comfort of your room.
  * love that comes like a question and an answer. love that feels heavy despite it’s light.



##  **diavolo**

  * a commanding tone bringing silence to a room. respect earned justifying the respect you were born with.
  * luck of birth. being born with a silver spoon. being sheltered, being always different, being untouched by the world outside and its people. 
  * being born with a burden. accepting your prescribed fate. believing in legends and asking yourself if you’re the hero or the villain of your own story. realizing that life is more complicated than fairytales.
  * abandoned castles. ivy walls and moss floor. a lit figure at the window of an empty mansion. the creaking of old staircases at night when you’re home alone. feeling like you’re from another time.
  * a strong hand squeezing your thigh under the table. the reassuring warmth of your lover’s presence in a time of need. being loved and not just desired. finally being touched where it matters.



##  **barbatos**

  * unwavering loyalty. living to serve. giving up on your individuality.
  * a shadow following you at night while you walk back home. sharp eyes locked onto yours from across the room. 
  * passive aggressiveness. hiding behind a smile. an impenetrable facade of public politeness.
  * the ennui of knowing too much, of living the same day, of being hungry for a breakthrough. knowledge as a burden but also as a gift.
  * knowing everything about others but no one knowing anything about you. making small thoughtful gestures that remind others of your deep knowledge of their habits and wants.
  * finally being noticed and seen for yourself alone. getting the surprise you were craving. being taken care of.



##  **simeon**

  * living different lifetimes through your writing and through books .
  * the smile of a pretty stranger in the train that will forever visit your dreams.
  * a handwritten message in cursive on the fridge. a hastily written poem on the back of a receipt.
  * being the outsider. the watcher. being the director of the play of your life and not the actor.
  * tea that s just hot enough to warm your insides. falling asleep on an armchair with a book in your hand. sunkissed skin. the softness of summer. the fluttering of invisible wings.
  * ageless wisdom.
  * rewriting a cursed tale of history. going against tradition. trying to carve your happy ending. succeeding.



##  **solomon**

  * knowledge coming at the price of youth and life.
  * a thirst to know. devouring books. staying up until 5 am reading. eyes burning dry. feeling like you’re still not doing enough. head full of little nothings. feeling like you will never know anything however much you try read or learn.
  * notes in the margins of a book you took from the public library. wondering who is the person behind the words. fleeting attachments to the wrong people for the wrong reasons.
  * being the outcast. the kid at the back of your class reading a russian novel in the original language underneath the table during math class.
  * a house in the middle of the woods with smoke coming from its chimney. rituals in the dark. wet moss on your soles, the moon lighting up your eyes. the silence of night on a full moon. 
  * whispering prayers and praises to the earth under your breath as you go. feeling drunk on fire. noticing the magic around you. kissing the earth. finally grasping the knowledge you sold your soul for. asking yourself if it was really worth it and having no answer.
  * love as an adventure. finally feeling and not thinking. giving up on reason and embracing your heart’s guidance.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like how these bois actually are is sometimes more relatable than how they want to appear so i wanted to write something about this. also i thought of this at like 6 am so like enjoy.


End file.
